


Galactic Expansion

by aimmyarrowshigh, nichestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: (kind of?), Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/pseuds/nichestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh." Snap hadn't even thought of that. "I'm good with lightspeed. You know me." </i>
</p><p>  <i>Why does he ever try to be funny? She's not going to think that was funny. This is a disaster. Snap kind of wishes he were a droid. They don't have to worry about whether they were successfully funny.</i></p><p>  <i>Against all odds, she laughs, leaning in and kissing his nose. "Lightspeed, huh? Maybe not <i>quite</i> that fast. I'd rather make it last."</i></p><p>--<br/>Or, it turns out that Snap/Karé is canon and THAT IS DELIGHTFUL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galactic Expansion

Snap just starts babbling about Galactic Expansion when they get back to his quarters. That's the thing about raising yourself and building your own droid best friend as a teenager: the personality quirks, they stick. And it's still a good game.

Karé licks her lips and slides into his lap, wraps her arms loosely around his neck. "You really wanna keep talking, Wexley?"

(And he kind of does, because at least he knows what he's doing when he's talking about Galactic Expansion. _That_ kind of embarrassing himself, he's fine with. But also, he's like --)

"Um," he says. He looks at her, with her cheekbones and her perfect hair and her recruitment-poster curves. "No?"

She smiles at him. "That's right."

"I'm not really sure what--"

"You're doing?" Karé looks amused. She pushes his shoulders, just a tap, and he's seated on the chair by his tiny foldaway desk, staring up at her face with his neck craned back because otherwise he'd be looking right into her cleavage and that, well. He'd be pretty happy about it, but he's not sure that she would.

But Snap isn't a pilot because he _doesn't_ know a challenge when he hears one. 

"Yeah, no, I got that," he says, making a face at her. "I just meant, what're you doing with me, Karé? You could have anyone you wanted--"

Karé looks vastly unimpressed. "Yes, and I chose you. And?"

Snap blinks. "I thought you thought I was old. And a nerd."

Karé's face softens for a moment as long as a blink, and then she just looks fond. "You are old, and you are such a nerd, Snap. It's not such a bad thing, though."

"Huh. I mean, _I_ didn't think it was, but -- " 

She kisses him. She kisses nicely for about thirty seconds, and then she kisses dirty and urgent and grinding down into his lap as she sucks on his tongue. Karé pulling Snap's hands to her ass, biting his lip to make her point. Snap might swallow his own tongue, but he IS a grown man and he can do this. It's been a while, but he can do this.

Karé leans back in his lap, surveys him critically. "I'm not being too pushy, am I? You want this, right?"

"Kriff, yes," Snap says, a hair too quickly. "I just -- yes, I do. A lot."

"We don't have to do anything tonight, anyway," Karé says, still looking doubtful.

Snap shakes his head and pulls her a little closer. "I mean, if you're -- I get it. I'm not... I mean, I get it."

It's not like he doesn't have any self-confidence, it's just -- she's lightyears more beautiful than anyone else he's ever seen in his entire life, and he knows Leia Organa for kriff's sake. (He kind of wants to tell Karé that she looks just like the Goddess Of Air from the Galactic Expansion Massassi Bonus Pack, but that might not be a compliment unless you've seen the concept art, because the final cards don't do her justice.)

Karé blinks, for the first time looking like he's caught her off-guard. She shakes her head and it's gone, but it was there, and that puts Snap incrementally more at ease. "Caraya's breath, Wexley," she says, frowning slightly. "I thought _you_ might not want to."

"What?" He's -- what? "How could I not -- how could _anyone_ not want -- I mean, not that, I'm not trying to imply that, I'm just saying that you're kriffing gorgeous. And funny. And you could probably knock me unconscious without breaking a sweat, and I guess I'm into that."

Karé laughs, and tweaks his ear with her thumb, her hand warm on his neck. "That might be rather counterproductive at the moment, but any other time you only have to ask." She gives him a little smile. "I thought maybe you didn't want to go too fast, or something."

"Oh." He hadn't even thought of that. "I'm good with lightspeed. You know me." 

Why does he ever try to be funny? She's not going to think that was funny. This is a disaster. Snap kind of wishes he were a droid. They don't have to worry about whether they were successfully funny.

Against all odds, she laughs, leaning in and kissing his nose. "Lightspeed, huh? Maybe not _quite_ that fast. I'd rather make it last."

(Shit. So would he. Okay. Age is on his side with this part, at least.)

"Snap," she says, firmly, her thumb massaging the hinge of his jaw now. She looks amused, again. "Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say," Snap says, and that's kind of a first for him. "I liked the kissing. I would like to do more of that, if you still want to."

"Of course." Karé tilts her head, and she suddenly looks very regal, catching something in Snap's throat. The Air Goddess again. "You may kiss me again," she says, slowly, gently teasing.

That's more -- he gets that, when she teases him. That settles him, oddly enough, and he's more relaxed this time when he cups her jaw and kisses her. Karé leans in against his chest and lets him kiss her, groans against his mouth and arches her back, circles her hips slowly against his. She's all angles and muscles and her skin smells good and the sound she makes when Snap starts to respond between her legs is going to echo through his dreams _forever_.

Her hand slides down his chest and she's not shy about groping him, the heel of her hand firm and encouraging against his cock through his trousers and underwear.

"Oh," Snap mutters against her lips. "Hi, there. Hello. That's -- yes, I -- do you want -- can I -- you?"

Karé laughs silently, her throat buzzing under his lips. She gives him a little squeeze. "If you like."

"I do like, I really like, I have wanted to get my tongue in you for -- forever," Snap babbles. He's babbling again.

"Oh," Karé says, and her smile looks dangerously pleased. "If you insist." She kisses him again, lingering and so slow it makes him shiver. "And if you ask nicely."

The bunks in the pilot wing are small -- it's a good thing that x-wing pilots as people can't be that tall, honestly -- but they're just the right height for Snap to get on his knees and hold Kare's hips tight on the edge of his mattress, her legs hooked over his shoulders.

"Fuck, I'm wet," Karé says, reaching down to touch her clit carefully, rubbing two fingers around it as Snap kisses her thigh.

He nudges her fingers out of the way with his nose. "I can see that."

"It's your fault," she points out, flattening her hand on her stomach and watching him. Snap's stomach feels like it does when he jumps to lightspeed. He loves that feeling.

"Should've known you'd be a tease, Wexley." Karé hitches one leg higher over his shoulder. His beard scrubs gently over her smooth calf as he nuzzles against her leg, his hands tracing their way along her inner thighs.

She's propped up on one elbow to look down at him, and Snap meets her eyes as he licks over her once, softly. "Am I?"

"Starting to think so." Karé reaches down and tucks a strand of hair back off his forehead.

Well, that won't do. Snap Wexley is not a person who does things by halves. Snap Wexley is not a person who doesn't jump right into the fray. He doesn't tease anymore, instead tucking his head down and opening her up on his lips and tongue before she's slick and wanting enough for three fingers, curved and quick as he sucks on her clit.

Karé Kun is not a person who stays demurely quiet during sex.

Snap's pretty proud of himself that he doesn't look away from her eyes the whole time she's swearing to every deity in the Nabooian pantheon, even if his ears burn. She comes twice, the second so quick on the heels of the first that Snap doesn't realize until she's yanking his head back down that she's still _coming_.

"Shiraya's wings, Wexley," she sighs, "Where have you been hiding that?"

"You've only been here two weeks," Snap says, grinning at her. His mouth tastes like her, and he can see the beginnings of pink beard-burn at the crest of her thighs. 

Karé sits up and starts undoing his belt. " _Do you know how much I coulda come in two weeks?_ " 

Snap bites his lip. "Can I find out?"

**Author's Note:**

> WE WERE JUST SUPER EXCITED ABOUT THIS SHIP TURNING OUT TO BE CANONICAL (in Poe Dameron #3)! And we wanted to write something short and sweet and happy and smutty before/in case Karé is fridged. 8(
> 
> Come talk about Karé and her awesomeness ~~and how she was 1000% ABSOLUTELY a Nabooian royal handmaiden before the Naval Academy~~ on Tumblr [@aimmyarrhowshigh]() and [@nichestars]() respectively!


End file.
